zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Rupee Like
Rupee Likes are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Similar to Like Likes, these worm-like enemies have antennae-like lures sticking out from their mouth area that resemble Rupees or Force Gems of varying colors. They can disguise themselves as a regular Rupee or Force Gem by burying themselves in the ground and leaving only their lure exposed, and then pop out when Link approaches them. If a Rupee Like swallows Link, it eats his Rupees or Force Gems for as long as he is stuck, rather than eating his shield. The speed at which Link loses Rupees or Force Gems is dependent on what color antennae they have. When defeated, Rupee Likes always drop the Rupee or Force Gem from their antennae plus some of the Rupees or Force Gems Link may have lost. It is possible to use the Pegasus Boots to grab the Rupee before the Rupee Like has time to emerge from the ground. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Rupee Likes, called Pseudo Rupees in the game, disguise themselves as normal Rupees. If approached too closely, they will swallow Link and drain his Rupees. These enemies are much more deadly in Four Swords than in other games due to the fact that rupees are used for revival. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Rupee Likes are found first in the Cave of Flames along with many other places such as Veil Falls and in underground caverns. Like their previous appearance, they disguise themselves as Rupees until Link tries to pick them up, but the Gust Jar's suction can be used to identify a Rupee Like, as the Rupee on its antenna will not move. However, the gust from the Jar provokes the Rupee Like. In fact, any long-distance force will provoke them from their hiding place, including arrows, thrown Remote Bombs, both types of Sword Beams, and the beam from the Cane of Pacci. These can be used to force them out of hiding and then attack from a safe distance. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Rupee Likes are first encountered near the Eastern Coast. If Link is snared by one of these enemies, it will drag him across the ground, causing him to gradually drop all of his Force Gems. Once the Rupee Like has extracted all of the Force Gems, it releases Link, who will have only a short time to recover as many Force Gems as possible. If at least one other Link is player-controlled, a good strategy to use is to collect the Force Gems the afflicted Link drops so that fewer Force Gems will be lost. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Rupee Likes eat Link's Rupees at a constant speed based on the value of the Rupee on their antennas. Blue Rupee Likes, when killed, produce two Blue Rupees instead of one, although it is unknown if this is intentional, or merely a programming flaw. Rupee Likes can be found on the Isle of the Dead, the Isle of Ruins and Spirit Island. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Rupee Likes appear near the Footrace mini-game at the Vacant House in Lorule, accompanied by Like Likes. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds enemies